nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Reptil
While acompanying his parents on an archeological dig, Humberto Lopez found a peculiar stone that grants him the ability to partially transform into a dinosaur. After being tortured heavily by Norman Osborn, Humberto has been inducted into Avengers Academy in hopes of keeping him on a healthy path. Origin Humberto Lopez is a minor who registered with the Initiative and was living with his grandfather in Nevada. Valerie Cooper put together a squad to go after Stegron after he has been attacking various SHIELD bases with reanimated dinosaurs looking for a particular item or person. Dr. Cooper placed Tigra in charge but Tigra was reluctant to use Reptil in this mission because he was just a kid that did not even go through basic training yet. Dr. Cooper made an exception because of Reptil's abilities and that he may be the only chance to find Stegron. Tigra along with Prodigy, Komodo, Batwing, Sunstreak and Cloud 9 go to Sparks, Nevada to find Humberto. A brief scuffle occurs when Humberto is startled by Tigra and the other Initiative members but comes along willingly after seeing Cloud 9 and realizes these are the good guys. Humberto is really excited about this mission and being a full-on super hero. He tells Tigra about his family and how he got his powers. His parents were paleontologist and he dug up some type of crystallized bone when he went out to the desert with them on one expedition. The medallion has some type of weird energy that allows him to take on the abilities of different dinosaurs just by thinking about it. Humberto also has some sort of empathy with Dinosaurs and other reptilian creatures. He is very important to the mission because his empathy abilities are needed to help locate Stegron. They arrive back to Camp Hammond where they try to cram six months of training into a couple of days to help prepare Humberto with this mission. Humberto gets to talk with various members of the Initiative while they train him and he gets different opinions and there personal insight about the good and bad with the Initiative program. Tigra explains to him that he could do a lot of good with the Initiative but the line of work can also give him nightmares for life. She also reminds Humberto that he is still young and not to give up on being a kid. Humberto tells Tigra that he needs to make the cut and become a hero. He tells Tigra that his parents disappeared a year ago on a dig and he believes he can find them with the tools and equipment the heroes have. Tigra promises Humberto that she will do everything she can to make sure he is prepared for whatever choice he makes. The Intiative is able to find out Stegron's location when Baron Von Blitzschlag attaches some type of neuron device that increases Humberto's empathy abilities. He discovers the dinosaur herd in South Dakota and Stegron will attack that SHIELD base next. Tigra and her team intercept Stegron but everything falls apart when Stegron takes control of Komodo's mind and orders her to attack her teammates. Humberto is hot-headed and impulsive during the fight and attacks Stegron but is beaten down. Stegron and his dinosaur herd escape. Humberto suffers a mild concussion and Dr. Cooper tells him that his rash behavior allowed Stegron to escape and he endangered the lives of his teammates. Tigra speaks to Dr. Cooper in private and asks her to give Humberto one more chance to go out on the field. Valerie tells Tigra is he messes up then his career with the Initiative would be over. Tigra speaks to Humberto a few days later and reminds him to stay balanced and not to overcommit. She tells him that everyone has problems and that he is lucky enough to be in a position to learn from other's mistakes and his own. The team locates Stegron attacking the Wyoming SHIELD base. Stegron and his dinosaur herd is taken down with good teamwork and Reptil's abilities. They find out that Stegron has been attacking various SHIELD bases to locate Moon Boy who has been captured from the Savage Land. Stegron does not care for Moon Boy but his companion Devil Dinosaur because he is the only living specimen of his kind. Devil Dinosaur has lost the will to live, refusing to hunt or eat since Moon Boy was captured. Humberto tells Tigra that Moonboy is innocent and doesn't deserve this. Tigra tells Humberto there is something they can do but he has to make a tough choice. Tigra tells the SHIELD scientist and agents that Moon Boy was eaten by one of the dinosaurs and Reptil was sent home because he just got in the way and was completely useless. However Reptil managed to fly out with Moon Boy and take him back home to Nevada. Tigra meets Humberto there and they are soon greeted by Ka-Zar and Sabu. Ka-Zar thanks them for bringing Moon Boy back to him safely and invites Humberto to take Moon Boy back to the Savage Land. Moon Boy and Devil Dinosaur reunite and Ka-Zar tells Humberto that he will help him find his parents. Power and Abilities Reptil wears a crystallized bone medallion that allows him to take on the abilities of different dinosaurs just by thinking about them. He initially cannot fully transform into a complete dinosaur but can shapeshift various parts of his body into different dinosaur appendages like a tail to strike enemies, changing his arms into pterodactyl wings, or having claws like a Raptor. However, after briefly possessing the body of his future self in a fight against Korvac, he retains the ability to fully transform. He possesses the strength and ability of whatever dinosaur he is using and his skin always turns red and scaly whenever he uses his abilities. Reptil also has some empathy abilities with dinosaurs and other reptilian creatures. He can sense other reptiles, but he cannot control them or influence their behavior at this time. His amulet is magical in nature and recently embedded itself into his chest. Not much is known about it except that it is not actually the source of his powers, but only the catalyst that allows him to use them. Later in Avengers Academy, Reptil learned how to transform into full dinosaurs with the use of Pym Particles in his body. In the show Super Hero Squad, it has been shown that an infinity fractal (one of the broken pieces of the Infinity Sword), is what allowed Reptil to use his shapeshifting powers. However, it later turned out even after losing it, he was still able to use his powers; though Reptil had some difficulty controlling them. For example, he went full dinasaur when all Reptil wanted was to transform his legs. It could be that prolonged exposure to the fractal has given Reptil permanent ability to shapeshift. Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers